1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trailers and more particularly relates to expandable trailers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trailers, which generally include an axle assembly with wheels and a tongue assembly for attaching the trailer to a vehicle, typically enable the vehicle to haul a load from one location to another. Many different types and sizes of trailers are currently available in the market to accommodate various sizes of loads. Heavier or larger loads typically require larger trailers. Similarly, transporting a smaller load can be easily accomplished with a compact trailer. In certain conditions, a user may need both a large trailer and a small trailer because the load size changes based on what is being hauled.
For example, a user having one recreational vehicle (ATV) such as a 4-wheeler may need only a small trailer to carry the ATV. Small ATV trailers typically carry a maximum of two ATVs. However, if more people go on the trip and more than two ATVs are needed, the small ATV trailer is too small to transport all of the ATVs. Consequently, a separate trailer sized for three to four ATVs is needed. Typically, a user is not able to buy and store two trailers of different sizes. Instead, the user may buy a larger trailer to accommodate the maximum number of ATVs. This larger trailer takes up a lot of room, is heavy and unwieldy, and more expensive to pull in situations where only one or two ATVs are being towed.
In certain instances, storage space can be limited, creating a market for expandable and collapsible trailers. An expandable trailer enables the user to adjust the size of the trailer according to a current situation or load requirement.
Both expandable trailers and collapsible trailers currently available, however, have many shortcomings. Collapsible and/or foldable trailers can be difficult to reassemble and can be less reliable than non-collapsible trailers. Collapsible trailers generally lack sufficient structure to support heavy loads. The amount of weight collapsible trailers can support as well as the durability of the axle assembly are often compromised because major support members are omitted, or the support members are jointed or the like.
Expandable trailers generally have a front, rear, or side extension that adds length or width to the trailer frame. The additional length tends to offset the weight balance of the trailer with respect to the axle assembly, making pulling the trailer in an expanded position difficult. In addition, the platform or deck of the trailer may be stacked or stepped to accommodate the trailer expansion. An uneven deck may cause further problems loading the trailer.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus and system for an expandable trailer that extends from both the front and the back of the trailer frame relative to the axle assembly. Beneficially, the expandable trailer would maintain a proportionally greater front distance from the axle assembly than the rear distance to preserve a properly distributed load-bearing area. Beneficially, such an apparatus and system would enable the trailer to be proportionally defined in a compact position as well as in a plurality of extended positions. Furthermore, the apparatus and system would provide a continuous platform or deck for supporting a load.